The Simple Things
by NellietheMarvelous
Summary: Waking Lisbon in the middle of the night could be hazardous to Jane's health but he doesn't seem to care because tired, cranky Teresa Lisbon is just too much fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not owning it.**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm having a pretty epic case of writer's block but this just came to me. Main story I'm having writer's block on is my Bones one I've been working on for eleven months, it has 32 chapters but not the point. I can't believe after all this time I'm having trouble with it. Now back to the task at hand. So this is my dedication to tromana for mentioning that it's just not right to be awake when it's still dark. ;)**

There were people, a lot of them. Mostly children with their parents and some teens hanging out by a large fountain. The sky was a shade of purple and Lisbon realized she was in a park. Her jeans were rolled up to her knees, and there was a small boy grasping her hand. As nice as the entire scene was she somehow knew she was dreaming. There was just that sense in the back of her mind that she better enjoy it now because it would all be over soon. Something warm touched the back of her neck very lightly but when she turned around, nothing was there. She felt it a second time but with more pressure behind the warmth, again nothing was behind her. When she glanced back down the boy was gone and the park was fading into black. Another touch to her neck and something brushing her hip, pulled her from the dream. Forcing her eyes to open she groaned at the darkness that still engulfed her bedroom.

This time when something warm pressed against her neck she knew what it was; lips. The sensation brushing across her hip was a hand and as good as it felt, she really just wanted to sleep.

"Mmm, stop." A husky laugh vibrated against her shoulder which sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. Clamping her eyes shut once again, Lisbon tried to ignore the way his touch could turn her on so easily. "Tired. Don't even think about it."

The hands and lips didn't listen. If anything they became braver traveling further across her bare skin. She never would have believed that this is where they would end up but when Jane had asked her to dinner she'd said yes. Granted she had agreed because he had worded it innocently enough to have her believing he that when he said 'I'm starved, you hungry?' that he had meant just that. Two months, three days, and four hours ago she'd been an unsuspecting woman who thought food sounded nice. She hadn't expected that his 'We should go get something.' actually meant 'I'm buying groceries and we'll be cooking' or that once dinner was done he'd go all out with candles, a nice wine and twinkies for dessert.

Then he'd kissed her, shocking, but she hadn't pushed him away and it led to this. Two months, she never realized how much their relationship could change in just two months. Here he was practically spending every night in her bed and she loved it. Even if the whole reason she was counting months, days, and hours was just to see how long it took him to realize this wasn't what he wanted.

"Patrick, I want to sleep." She knew she sounded like a small whiny child but she really just wanted to drift away into dream land again. The evening previous he'd pinned her to the wall the second they'd stepped through the door and now she was exhausted. Long case plus eager Jane always led to her being tired.

"No you don't." The man pressed against her back was partially right. A part of her wanted to just give in but the other part cursed him for waking her.

"Please..." His hand slid across her stomach and rolled her towards him in one swift sweep while his mouth moved closer to her ear. "let me....ah." The gentle nip to her flesh left her startled and wanting to kill him. It wasn't fair that he could interrupt her rest and just expect for her to give in. It wasn't fair that her body was doing just that.

"Let you what?"

"Sleep." His laugh once again left her shivering in pleasure as his hot breath fanned against her collarbone. Her own hands had somehow betrayed her; they were tangled in his curls, tugging him closer instead of pushing him away.

"You're not a morning person Teresa."

"Well no shit Sherlock, you woke me up." Lisbon let herself enjoy the little moments with him, she knew it could all end at any second. There was still so much going on and an ache in her chest formed at the thought of being just a way to pass the time until he managed to catch Red John. He didn't treat her like that, or give any indication that's what he was doing but that ache never fully went away. Even during moments like this.

The hands resting on her waist started to move, running up her sides to find that ticklish spot he loved. She knew where his hands were going and opened her eyes to give him one of her don't-you-dare looks but it was too late. As soon as her gaze met with his in the darkened room a giggle was escaping her lips.

"There's a smile."

"Patrick I swear I'm going to..." His cocky grin only widened as he leaned in to stop her rant by pressing his lips to hers. Lisbon hated that she was letting him get away with this, but her mouth refused to listen when she thought about pulling away from his gentle kiss. "I hate you."

"Mm, sure." She was about to just give in and stop fighting when he rolled onto his back taking her with him. His wandering hands stilled against her lower back as the blanket she'd been using fell to her waist. The warmth of his body kept her from griping about the cool rush of air but she still let out a mumbled curse before dropping to his chest. Her cheek found that spot near above his heart that she liked so much as he threaded his fingers through her hair. "You win, for now."

"Really? That's it? You wake me up, just to leave me hanging in the end?" The agitation in her voice was clear, she knew he was sneaky but really? He was really going to torture her into being awake and turned on then go to sleep. Wasn't that usually the woman's job?

"You said you wanted to sleep."

"Ugh, well I did. I do, but I'm already awake because of you and you're really just going to go back to sleep now?" Two months, three days, and four hours and he had never pulled this before.

"Yes."

"You're a stubborn, egotistical, pig-headed jerk who can go to..." Her hand slapped his chest to punctuate the words but he barely felt it. She was too tired and she wasn't actually trying to hurt him.

"Teresa just hush and go back to sleep." Jane didn't mention that what took place had been his goal from the first kiss he pressed to her neck. He loved her grumpy, just woke up attitude. Two months, three days, and four hours. He'd been counting. So far they'd been a normal couple, well as normal as they could be and he was going to tell her soon that he'd fallen in love and she wasn't just a way to pass the time. He knew that's what she thought, and he'd squelch every worry she had about being a replacement. Soon, probably on a morning like this one. He just loved seeing her so flustered. "Sweet dreams."

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you." Oh yeah, he loved it. Tired, cranky Teresa Lisbon was just too much fun.

**A/N: By the way...I'm like this when someone wakes me up. I don't think I would be if it was Patrick Jane...but who knows. I'm so unpredictable when I get pulled away from the little bit of sleep I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not owning The Mentalist is my main hobby :)**

**A/N: This is for Ebony10, earthlydreamz, and CaterinaCarmela who all asked extremely nicely for another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the first. **

Her mouth was dry, it felt like she'd been sucking on sandpaper and sadly there would be no going back to sleep until she remedied the problem. Rolling towards the edge of the bed, Lisbon pushed Jane's arm off of her forcefully and grumbled as her feet hit the floor. She couldn't help it. There was no point in being up at three in the morning but apparently her body disagreed. Her mouth to be more precise. She was dying of thirst, it felt as if someone had shoved cotton down her throat. She left the lights off merely because she hated lights after being in a dark room. They always just hurt her eyes and made it even harder to see. Grabbing Jane's shirt from atop the lamp, she slipped it over her head and silently commended herself for tossing it there the night before. She was passing the bed when her foot got tangled in something and sent her stumbling into the small bedside table. Her thigh hit the pointed edge with a thud, causing her to cry out into the silence. She wanted to scream but ended up almost growling instead. She immediately grabbed the injured area with both hands and tried taking a few deep breaths.

"Dammit!" She didn't care if she woke the neighbors at this point. That had really hurt and they were lucky she wasn't yelling something a little more explicit. The noise she was making woke Jane, who immediately sat up and surveyed the shadowy figure next to his side of the bed.

"Teresa, you okay?" Four months, eight days, and two hours, that's how long they had been dating and hearing her name in that sleep filled voice still had her shivering in pleasure.

"How many times have I told you not to leave your shoes in the middle of the floor?" Her tone gave away the pissed off attitude but he was used to it, especially if it was early morning. He loved that about her. He could tell she was clutching her leg but not much else was visible in the darkened bedroom. Another loud curse - this time directed at him - left her lips when he switched on the lamp.

"Let me see." He sounded concerned but Lisbon didn't care. It was his fault and she was still thirsty.

"No, I'm going to get some water."

"Sit down grumpy, I'll get the water." She opened her mouth ready to tell him no again but he didn't give her the chance. He was on his feet and pushing her into a sitting position before she could even form the word on her tongue. She didn't even get to make a witty comment about how ridiculous he looked running in only his underwear. Alone in her bedroom Lisbon moved her hand from the origin of pain on her thigh and sighed at the red and purple that had already formed. Just her luck, she hated being woken up for any reason and the fact that she'd woke herself only to be injured, just pissed her off even more. She had decided the world was against her on mornings like this. It all reminded her of an all too familiar morning a couple months ago when Jane had pulled her from a pleasant dream with promising touches and warm kisses only to just go back to sleep.

A glass of cool water presented itself in front of her face, the man holding it offering her a small smile. She wanted to throw his shoes at his head and then see if he was still smiling. Despite wanting to hurt him, she found herself muttering a thanks and taking a long gulp. Jane kneeled down on the carpet to investigate the bruising that was already present on her fair skin. His fingers brushed over it gently causing a soft gasp to escape her lips.

"Don't touch it!" She shoved his hands away and tried to move but he wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, come on. You're not seriously mad about this."

"Like hell I'm not, I clearly remember saying to move those." With one arm holding her in place he skimmed his fingers across the raised marred flesh once again. To be honest he felt bad enough without her adding to it. He should have moved the shoes.

"I'm sorry, I really am." Lisbon was already giving in to his warm caress and soft words before she could even try to fight it. She wasn't really mad at him anyway, she was mad at herself for being thirsty. The heat of his mouth was the next sensation she felt against her thigh, pressing a sweet kiss to the bruised area.

"That supposed to make it all better?" His sparkling yet tired eyes met her gaze as he patted the side of her leg.

"Yep."

"Well it didn't." Upon hearing her statement he leaned back down and touched his lips to the same spot. This time leaving them there just a little bit longer, long enough to have her breath catching in her throat. He could tell she wasn't angry by the way one hand rested against the back of his neck. "Okay it helped."

"You really are something in the mornings. Have you always been this cranky?" He rocked back on his heels to push himself off the floor as she gaped at him for asking something like that. Flashing her a cocky grin he leaned into her, pushing her back on the mattress before crawling over her. "Hm Teresa?"

"Get off me. I'm going back to sleep and turn off the damn light." She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes but Jane wasn't going to give in just like that. He did however reach over and turn off the lamp. The light was no longer necessary and he could see her without it since he was so close. He was still looming over her but she seemed persistant in ignoring his presence. His heart started beating wildly in his chest as he thought about what he was about to do. He chose now to squash each and every worry, fear, that she had left about their relationship. He let his nose find that spot above her ear that he loved so much and inhaled silently. The woman really shouldn't be allowed to smell so good. He could feel the goosebumps forming on her skin when his breath tickled her skin.

"Patrick, just let me sleep."

"I love you." He hadn't meant to whisper but the words just tumbled out that way. She probably wouldn't have heard if it hadn't been said right into her ear. Four months, eight days, and two hours is how long it had taken him to say those words and know without a doubt that he meant them.

"Seriously Patrick leave me the....wait. What did you just say?" He knew that would get her attention. It wasn't something he had planned on saying but he knew it was perfect timing and he was ready. She rolled onto her back to stare up at him and he almost laughed at the confusion on her face. Leaning in to brush his nose against hers, he whispered the words again. This time against her lips.

"I love you. Even when you're being grumpy." It may have been dark but he was pretty sure there were tears in her eyes. A half sob half laugh filled the room as she smiled at him, he smiled back until her face formed a frown.

"Are you sure you're not..." The unfinished question was loaded with things he already knew she was afraid of and he knew he could make every worry disappear.

"I know what you're thinking and yes I'm sure. I'm not using you as a replacement or a way to just pass the time. I love you Teresa." Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him down against her chest as she buried her face in his neck. He hadn't been expecting quite that reaction but it was welcomed. This was better than hearing her mumble and curse while trying to get back to sleep.

"I love you too." He moved back far enough to press his lips to hers for a soft sensual kiss that left them both wanting more. A somewhat strangled groan left his lips when she pulled away abruptly. "Even when you leave your shoes in the middle of the floor."

"Oh hush or I'm going back to sleep." With a playful glint in her eye, she smirked up at him and ran her hands down his bare back. Four months, eight days, and two hours had led to him saying those three words she never expected to hear from him.

"Now who's the grumpy one?" Jane might love her cranky morning attitude but there was one he loved even more than that; her mischievous morning attitude.

**a/n: Well guys...I was inspired to type another chapter to this after my leg met the corner of my end table next to the couch *my bed* and let's just say...I woke my parents with the string of curses that I let out to that stupid table. Anyways hope you liked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not owning it. **

**A/N: Okay, I did this one a wee bit differently. This is the last chapter in this little ficlet but there will probably be a sequel. Since this one was set in early morning mode the other might be all different times of the day and differ between Jane and Lisbon being the grumpy ones. Interested? Now on to the last chapter. Here goes...**

Morning, oh how she hated that word. It didn't matter that it was mumbled from warm lips pressing against her bare back. That word was still just as evil until she got some coffee into her system. Some might consider her an early riser because of the job. She was always on time or early, so most just assumed she got out of bed ready to greet the day but oh how wrong they were. Lisbon loved her sleep, she loved the warm blankets and soft pillows. Even more so since one very playful consultant started keeping her awake for all hours of the night - not that she was really going to complain. Eight months, thirty days, and five hours. She was starting to think there would be no getting rid of this one, then again she didn't want to.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead." His breath tickled at her skin, causing shivers to run down her spine. Cracking open one eye she stared at the clock, five am.

"No it's not." They didn't have to be awake for another hour, this meant he was wanting something and she knew what that something was. "We still have an hour."

"Think of what we could do with an hour." She felt him trail kisses down the back of neck, heard the rustling of the sheets when he shifted lower to start between her shoulder blades.

"We could sleep." Lisbon thought it was a valid answer but judging by the way Jane chuckled, she was guessing he didn't think so.

"Nonsense, its almost our nine month anniversary." She almost jumped when his breath tickled her ear, his mouth had been on her shoulder. She hated it when he moved so silently.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Let's celebrate early." He had moved in on their so called 'seven month anniversary' and since then he'd been adament about celebrating every one. She thought it was silly but went along with it anyway. His lips pressed against her neck pulling a soft moan from her lungs. She hated reacting to him, it only made him more determined but honestly who could resist when he was letting his hands roam to all the right places.

"Patrick..." Her voice had taken on that whiney tone. Jane wasn't going to rain on her parade but that only made him want her even more. She was just so damn cute in the morning. He knew as soon as she rolled over to face him that he had won. Victory was sweet.

"We can shower, make some breakfast..."

"Sleep for thirty more minutes..." Her grumpines became more of a battle of wills as she gave in to the gentle kisses he was brushing across her lips.

"Nice try hotshot. I'll go make breakfast but if you're not down when it's done, I'm feeding yours to the dog."

"We don't have a dog." Her green eyes flashed as a saucy smirk played at her lips. "You can bring me breakfast in bed."

"Oh?" Burrowing deeper into his arms, Lisbon found herself smiling and pressing persuasive kisses to his neck. Eight months, thirty days and five hours, she knew which buttons to press to get what she wanted.

"Mhm, I'm thinking a cheese omelet, toast, oh and some coffee would be great. You gonna remember all that?"

"I don't believe I agreed to this." Jane was finding it a little hard to concentrate with her teeth nipping at his skin but he was almost positive he was being suckered into something. He knew she had a punch line coming, she always did.

"And I didn't agree to waking up so tough."

"No, you come down or you don't get breakfast." Extracting himself from her hold wasn't as difficult as he figured it would be, in fact she was almost shoving him out of the bed. It was like she wanted him to go.

"What am I, five?"

"Sometimes I wonder." He backed out of the bedroom tossing a wink her direction to which she just rolled her eyes and waved him off. As soon as she heard him on the stairs a groan fell from her lips and she sunk back into the pillows. Muttering a curse into the warmth of her blankets she closed her eyes and relished the quiet. Sometimes the best way to get rid of Jane was to play nice until he left and then go back to sleep, which is exactly what she was planning to do. Her thirty minutes would be spent in a peaceful quiet sleep with no annoying lovable man to keep her from enjoying them. Whether he brought her breakfast or not was an entirely different matter, she didn't care really. She just wanted the sleep.

Jane was fairly certain the woman upstairs was probably already back to snoozing by the time he'd cracked the first egg. It was a good thing he loved her or he wouldn't have been slaving over the stove making her omelet. The coffee was already brewing and he'd already stuck the bread into the toaster. There was a knock at the door and after looking around the living room, he decided the shirt wasn't really necessary. He just hoped it wasn't that nosy neighbor who seemed to have a crush on him. Hurrying to the door he threw it open and plastered a friendly grin on his face.

"Cho."

"I brought the thing I was supposed to bring." He had an early present for Lisbon that he had asked Cho to pick up and bring. He'd seen them a sign for them outside someone's house about a week ago and had put a plan into action. Thankfully she hadn't caught on at all, it was too easy to hide things like this from her. Christmas would be fun, he could already tell.

"I forgot we agreed on such an early time. Come on in, Teresa's still upstairs."

"I can't stick around. Just bringing the gift." A solid white puppy sat at Cho's feet with a bow around its neck, wagging it's tail happily and staring up at Jane. He'd been wanting to get her a dog for a long time. "Jane, I know you and Lisbon have been together for awhile but the rule still applies, don't hurt her."

"I think we have to worry about her hurting me, she almost pushed me out of bed this morning." Seeing the asian man's unamused expression, Jane sobered. "She's all I have, I'm not going to hurt her."

"Good. This was the only pup they had left. It's a girl, completely housebroken but no idea what breed. Just a mix and she'll probably be pretty good sized."

"She's perfect. Thank you for this, the bow is a nice touch." Picking up the little pup, Jane bid farewell to Cho and gently closed the door. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment and smiled when it was still silent. Setting the puppy down on the floor he ran back to the kitchen to finish the food. The omelet was already situated on the plate, the toast was waiting to be buttered and the coffee waiting to be poured. All in all it was about a five minute job, without even waiting he grabbed the mug and plate and headed to the stairs. He knew before he even left the bedroom that he'd end up taking her breakfast in bed. They both had known it.

He waited for the puppy to try and follow, which she did, and chuckled when she missed the second step. She was too overly excited and lost her footing but as soon as he whistled she tried again and made it all the way up without another mishap. Lisbon was going to love her, he had no doubt. Crossing the threshold into the bedroom he rolled his eyes as the giant lump of blankets, he knew she would fall back asleep. Setting the food and coffee down on their night stand he sat on the edge of the bed next to what he assumed was the general area of her hip. He picked up the puppy from the floor and then started peeling back the blankets until he saw the beautiful face and dark locks he was looking for.

"Teresa..."

"Ugh, not again." It was obvious that she didn't feel like playing nice the second time around.

"It's been thirty minutes." The wiggling pup in his arms kept quiet but tried to lick his face each time he opened his mouth.

"The alarm hasn't went off yet." Grabbing the blanket in his fist he tugged it off of her, leaving her bare and cursing. He found it quite funny how she sat straight up but didn't even bother to cover herself. They'd been in this way too long for modesty. "Dammit Jane!" The last name always came into play when she got that scowl on her face.

"I have a present and I brought you breakfast in bed, so you little Miss Sunshine can get up now." She'd been so busy scrambling for the warm blankets that she hadn't even been paying attention to him at all. As soon as her gaze landed on the eager puppy in his arms, her attitude completely changed. She was smiling at him while she grabbed his shirt from the end of the bed and shrugged it on.

Lisbon had been dead set on wrestling him to the ground as soon as the cool air hit her skin but then she'd seen those puppy eyes and Jane's stupid I-got-something-for-you grin. There was no staying grumpy around that man. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as she took the white fuzzy pup from his arms.

"She needs a name." Scratching the happy puppy behind her ears, Lisbon beamed up at Jane. The little one demanded the attention by nudging her hand as soon as she stopped petting her. It seemed this pup would be easily spoiled.

"You got me a puppy! Patrick..." The puppy sat between them as Lisbon wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "I can't believe this. Where did you get her?"

"I told you I'd feed your food to the dog, I thought that was a pretty good hint. I saw a little sign the other day while we were out and turns out they still had one left. Cho picked her up for me." Jane was pleasantly surprised when she pulled back and kissed him softly, maybe there was hope for her morning attitude yet.

"How 'bout we name her Lila?" Jane watched as Lisbon scratched the pups belly making her leg kick wildly in the air.

"I got her for you, the choice is yours."

"Lila it is then. Thank you!" He leaned in and pressed his lips to her forehead. Lila jumped up and stuck her cold nose right between them in delight, they'd have to work with her on manners. Five minutes later she ended up at the bottom of the bed, sleeping happily.

Jane loved that the woman in his arms hadn't complained or grumbled when he situated himself behind her and pulled her back against his chest. They ate the breakfast he had made, sharing bites and stealing kisses while watching their new addition to the family. It wasn't long until the alarm was going off and Lisbon was groaning about going to work, he silenced her with soft touches and a playful morning romp. She had laughed so hard when he had stopped in the middle of peppering kisses to her jaw, just to shut the pup out of the bedroom. He said it was creepy to be watched and he was right but she still found it funny. When they arrived at work twenty minutes late, Lisbon was back to her grumpy morning demeanor and of course Jane was wearing the biggest smile around. How was he to know that when she said 'I don't want to be late' she actually meant she didn't want to be late?

**a/n: Well guys that's all for this one. I've already started something new and hopefully I'll start a sequel to this one in the near future....**


End file.
